Sexcapades
by FantysmalAdorations
Summary: Alec Lightwood had always thought he would have a very vanilla sex life. He thought he and his significant other, presumably another shadowhunter, would settle down in the evenings, read a book, kiss, and make love on special occasions. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine losing his virginity to a warlock the first day he met him. PWP/Explicit
**Chapter One: Initial Attraction**

(Line Break)

Alec sat in his room reading a demonology, waiting for Isabelle or Jace to get back to the institute so he could train. He spent many nights this way, which is how he became so skilled with his bow; it only required him and not a partner. But tonight, he didn't feel like practicing his bow. Instead, he wanted to feel the adrenaline of sparring with his favorite seraph blades. Unfortunately, Jace was on a date with a shadowhunter from Manhattan named Clary, and Isabelle was at some downworlder club downtown.

Sighing, Alec put down his book, grabbed his stele, and left his room. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he felt the need to go do _something_. Before he knew it, Alec was standing in the weapons room, picking out a few daggers and concealing them on himself. If he had no one to spar with, he would just go hunting. After grabbing a few more weapons, bow included, Alec was out of the institute.

For late August, it was fairly cold. Suddenly Alec wished he had put on a sweater as a brisk wind blew from the north east. Deciding it wasn't worth the hassle of going back up to his room, Alec set out towards Brooklyn. Recently a horde of demons had been nesting in the area, so Alec figured he could just hold the outskirts of the nest and take a few out. Going to the center of the nest alone was stupid especially since it was already dark out, but the outer perimeter wouldn't be too intense.

Alec approached the area with his sensor out, looking for the exact location. There was only a faint clicking noise, which should be much louder if he was anywhere near the nest.

"What the hell?" Alec said, hitting the sensor with the palm of his hand. He was sure this one worked. Maybe some other shadowhunters had cleared out the nest. But if that was the case, it shouldn't be clicking at all.

Alec moved towards the tunnel in which the nest was supposed to be. The clicking was still faint, which confused Alec the most. Looking away from the sensor, he inspected the tunnel. He could see boot tracks leading inside, clearly shadowhunter boots. A large, dark stain lined the tunnel entrance. Alec bent down,running his fingers over it. It was definitely demon blood, so he was positive the nest had been cleared. Shadowhunters do not leave jobs unfinished. So why was his sensor still clicking? Alec pulled it out again, listening to the click and moving until it grew stronger. He kept looking at the sensor, his head down as he walked in the direction of the demon blood that was sending signals to his sensor.

"Looking for something?" A deep voice said from the shadows.

Surprised, Alec nearly dropped the sensor and looked up to see a man, clearly a warlock, leaning against the wall in front of him. Of course, the demon blood in a warlock would set off his sensor. The warlock had glowing eyes that expressed danger and amusement. It somewhat reminded Alec of a panther watching its prey in the jungle. The thought was supported by the fact that the warlock was wearing a dark trench coat that went almost to his ankles and all black attire. Alec was off put by the fact that if the man hadn't spoken, he wouldn't even know he was there. He was so far in the shadows that the only thing Alec could make out was his glowing, panther eyes and the faint outline of his body.

"I assure you that your little shadowhunter friends already took care of that nest," he said casually, stepping out of the darker shadows. He stalked towards Alec, making him feel as if he were endangered.

"I wouldn't step any closer if I were you," Alec threatened, though he felt powerless next to the warlock.

The warlock chuckled deeply, amusement clearly on his face. His eyes roamed up and down Alec's body, taking in every inch. "You don't know who I am, do you, boy?"

"Am I supposed to know who you are?" Alec asked arrogantly despite the fact that he was embarrassed. Was he supposed to know who this warlock was? His parents always told him that warlocks are dirty and not to be trusted, but this one seemed to be very high class. Nothing dirty about him. In fact, although Alec would never admit it, he was _really_ attractive.

"Hmm," the warlock hummed contemplatively. "Stubborn and arrogant," Alec assumed he was talking to himself, but he still lifted his chin, offended. "Ahh, yes, high cheekbones and a thin nose." The warlock started to walk in a circle around Alec, clicking his tongue and pointing out Alec's characteristics. The longer he stood there, the more offended he felt by the warlock. "You're a Lightwood, yes?" the warlock asked after a moment.

Alec tried to hide his surprise. "What if I am?" he said with a blush high on his cheeks.

The warlock was back in front of him, peering into his eyes, their faces only a few centimeters apart. Alec could feel and smell his warm breath, warming his freezing lips. He smelled of cinnamon and cedar, a smell Alec could definitely get used to.

"Oh yes, you're definitely a Lightwood. But where did you get those blue eyes?" he said curiously.

Alec was looking down the nose of the warlock, avoiding his eyes and trying to hide his nerves. He had never been this close to anyone this attractive before. Except maybe Jace, but he didn't count because he was practically a brother. "My mother has blue eyes, not that it is any of your business," Alec said, trying and failing to suppress his blush.

"What's your name?" the warlock asked, amusement still lighting up his eyes, not at all taking Alec's anger seriously.

"I don't think you've earned the right of knowing it," Alec said. If there was one thing he hated, it was when people didn't take him seriously.

"Oh you don't?" Another amused look. He moved away from Alec, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you think you're too good for a warlock? Do you find me repulsing?"

Alec's face softened. "Of course not," though that was always what he was told by his superiors. "I didn't mean to offend you," he said, involuntarily taking a step towards the other man. "My name is Alec," he said, putting his still clicking sensor into his pocket and holding out his hand. His cheeks were on fire, more embarrassed than he had been in a long time.

"Well, Alec Lightwood," the warlock said, shaking his pale hand. "It is a _pleasure_ to meet you." He withdrew his own tanned hand, watching Alec's fall back to his side.

Alec's hand tingled a little, and he could feel a bright blush. "Likewise, uhm," Alec realized he still didn't know who this warlock was.

"Magnus Bane, High-"

Before he could finish introducing himself, Alec interrupted. " _The_ Magnus Bane? High Warlock of Brooklyn?" he asked astonished.

"So you have heard of me."

"You're definitely not what I expected," Alec said before he could stop himself. He blushed again, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"What exactly were you expecting?" Magnus asked before deciding whether to forgive Alec or not.

"Someone not as… nice looking as you," Alec said, his cheek glowing a dark pink. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, fearful of meeting Magnus' eyes.

Magnus smiled, surprised by Alec's words. "Nice looking? Care to elaborate?" Magnus said, watching Alec fidget nervously. Suddenly his shadowhunter persona was fading. Not like any other Lightwood Magnus had met.

"I'd rather not for fear of making myself look foolish," he said, glancing up for a second in curiosity.

Magnus moved forward, his warm hands sliding to cup Alec's face. Startled, Alec looked up into his yellow eyes. Before he could say anything, Magnus moved closer, his hot breath cascading onto Alec's lips. "You're different," Magnus said. "I like that."

Alec's eyes stared at Magnus' lips, trying to estimate the exact distance in his head. He assumed they were about six inches away from his. Just a slight movement of his neck and he could kiss him.

"What are you waiting for?" Magnus asked.

"Permission," Alec said. Despite everything, he still had manners.

"Permission granted," Magnus said.

Alec reluctantly leaned forward, Magnus' hands still on his face, and kissed the warlock. He was astonished at how soft his lips were. Is that what Alec's lips felt like? Alec thought his lips probably felt chapped and dry, and he suddenly realized the usefulness of chapstick. Every thought abruptly left his brain when Magnus' tongue grazed his bottom lip.

"Mmm," Alec moaned, but his lips stayed shut. Apparently that's not what Magnus wanted because his tongue was back on his top lip, trying to pry them apart. His hands slid from Alec's face to the back of his neck, using the new position to pull him closer. Alec eventually took the hint and shyly opened his lips. He hoped that's what Magnus was looking for. Afterall, Alec had never really kissed anyone. Only closed mouth pecks to the cheeks of his mother and Izzy.

Alec made a small surprised noise in the back of his throat when he felt Magnus' tongue go into his mouth. Alec knew that this was something people did all of the time, but it was far more intimate than he could have ever imagined. Angel's sake, someone else's tongue was touching his. Experimentally, Alec moved his tongue against Magnus'. He opened his eyes to gauge Magnus' reaction, but he was so close that he couldn't really focus his eyes.

Magnus pulled back for a moment, both of them sucking in deep breaths before he was back. Alec wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be doing. His hands felt weird just being at his sides, but he also didn't know if it would be okay to touch Magnus. _His tongue is already in your mouth, just go for it,_ his mind told him. Reluctantly, Alec moved his hands to Magnus' hips. The latter sighed against his mouth and stepped a little closer. Alec realized how close he was, and couldn't help but want him closer.

Magnus' tongue started retracting from Alec's mouth, and Alec figured Magnus wanted to end the kiss, but his lips were still firmly pressing against his. His tongue gently coaxed Alec's tongue into his mouth. Alec felt like he was invading Magnus' personal space, but Magnus seemed more than happy. Finally, Alec pulled back, knowing that if he didn't breath soon he would pass out. As soon as his lips disconnected from Magnus' he wondered if he should remove his hands. Magnus' were still at the nape of his neck, but now they were playing with his hair.

"You've never kissed anyone before, have you?" Magnus asked slowly, looking into Alec's eyes.

Alec looked down, letting go of Magnus' hips and blushing. "No."

"You're quite good at it, once you get going," Magnus said, though his tone wasn't quite as upbeat, his words were encouraging.

"Really?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Really," Magnus confirmed, leaning forward again and kissing him. Alec tried again to follow what Magnus was conveying, but certain movements of his tongue would melt his brain. Especially when Magnus' tongue skimmed across the inside of his teeth. Alec let out an embarrassingly loud moan, making Magnus smirk against his lips. Alec was becoming aware of how hot his body was feeling. The cold wind no longer chilled his bare arms. Instead, he got goosebumps down his spine as Magnus' hands wrapped around his torso and pulled him flush against his body. Alec's hands wrapped around Magnus' shoulders loosely, not wanting to show too much of his desire. Though, the warmth of Magnus' hips and thighs directly on his was making his stomach feel weird. He felt excited and impatient. He was also vaguely aware that too much blood was flowing downwards.

Magnus pulled back, letting both of them breathe. He smiled at Alec who was blushing so hard he thought blood would start dripping out of his nose. "Alec, would you like to come back to my place for some coffee?"

Alec hoped on the Angels that Magnus was inviting him over to continue their kissing. "S-sure."

"Good," Magnus said, separating himself from Alec and opening a portal against the wall he had been moments ago.

"Where do you live?" Alec asked, worried that maybe Magnus was trying to kidnap him and take him halfway across the world.

Magnus looked at him with a strange look. "Brooklyn," he said as if it was obvious.

"Do we really need a portal to get there?" Alec asked nervously.

Magnus was finishing his portal as he spoke, "Do you really want to take a taxi with that tent in your pants?"

Alec was so embarrassed that he wanted the earth to split in half and drag him into hell because anything would be better than this. He turned around, ready to run back to the institute and die in the comfort of his own room when Magnus grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"I can help you with that," he said, "Only if you want me to, of course," he added as an afterthought.

Alec contemplated relieving himself with this very attractive warlock or going home and standing in a cold shower for twenty minutes. "Okay."

Magnus smiled looking predatory once again. "On we go, then," he said, taking Alec's hand and stepping into the portal. Reflexively, Alec closed his eyes stepping into the portal, feeling a great wind twist around his body before stillness. He opened his eyes to see a moderately decorated apartment with large soft looking sofas and a nice shag rug. It smelled of warm tea and the same musky cedar smell that accompanied Magnus.

Alec stepped forward, in awe at how warm and inviting Magnus' apartment was. It was a place he thought he could stay at forever. Especially when he saw that the far wall was made entirely of bookshelves. Behind him Magnus closed the portal, "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's very nice," Alec said, still staring in fascination at all of the ancient books he had lining his walls.

"I'm glad you like it," Magnus said, taking Alec's hand and leading him down a hallway on the right and into a bedroom. Thick black curtains covered the windows, making it very dark. Magnus turned on the light, dimming it down to a soft glow. Alec took in his surroundings, triple checking for danger before hesitantly following Magnus to the large king sized bed. He's never been on a king sized bed before. Only his modest twin back at the institute. As he sat on the very edge, he let his fingers caress the soft yellow sheets. Everything in Magnus' house seemed more expensive that Alec could even guess. Even the bed seemed to be made from the finest materials.

Alec was startled when Magnus pushed him back against the mattress and kissed him. When he noticed Alec wasn't kissing him back, he removed himself. "What's wrong? Did you actually want coffee?"

"No, I just…" he blushed, "I just don't want to get my weapons or shoes on your bed. I don't want to ruin anything.

Magnus looked pleased, "By all means, remove anything you'd like." He rolled out of Alec's way so he could stand up.

Alec blushed, unbuckling his weapons belt and gently laying it on the floor. As he was untying his boots, he briefly wondered if he really wanted to lose his virginity to a warlock he'd just met. When he glanced up and saw Magnus staring at him, his coat, shoes, and shirt already removed, Alec was sure that he most definitely wanted to lose his virginity. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway. Alec doubted that he would regret having sex with a man who is clearly the most attractive he's ever met. Besides, what were the odds that he would ever get this opportunity again? It's not like people were asking to have sex with him all the time. What if he doesn't go through with it tonight, and consequently never gets to experience sex? That was not something he wanted to risk.

After removing his boots gingerly, Alec returned to his position on the bed. He didn't really know if he was supposed to kiss Magnus or if he was just supposed to wait for Magnus to kiss him. He had no idea what the proper one night stand warlock shadowhunter etiquette was. Luckily, Magnus was already back to pushing him against the sheets. Once the entirety of Alec's body had made it to the middle of the bed, Magnus laid on top of him. Feeling the weight of his body made Alec moan involuntarily. Magnus seemed to enjoy the sound because he smiled widely above him. "You're cute."

Alec pouted a little at the comment, wishing Magnus had called him masculine or ruggedly handsome. Before he could ponder the thought much further, Magnus started kissing his neck. It was an odd sensation, for sure. Alec would have never guess in a million years that someone putting their mouth on the side of your neck would feel as good as it did. Taking Alec by surprise, Magnus clamped his teeth down onto his pale skin. Alec gasped, his hips moving towards Magnus' without his brain's permission.

Alec's breathing was heavy, "Sorry," he said, not knowing if it was okay for him to blatantly move his body against Magnus'.

Magnus smiled against his neck, kissing his way to Alec's ear. He gently blew into it, sending shivers spiralling down Alec's body. "Don't be sorry. Just do what feels good," he practically hummed into Alec's ear.

"Okay." Alec knew that it would feel good to get his jeans off, but he was most definitely not taking them off until Magnus told him too.

Magnus continued to suck and bite the skin of his neck, his hands lying patiently on Alec's chest. Alec's hands were again at Magnus' hips, fingers clenching every time Magnus did something particularly pleasant. Alec so badly wanted to touch Magnus' bare chest, but he resisted, knowing he would have to bend his arms at an awkward angle because of the very little space between them. Instead, he let his hands migrate up and down Magnus' bare back, enjoying the soft, warm skin against his calloused hands. Magnus' lips went back to Alec's while his hands started tugging Alec's shirt. Alec pushed Magnus back and sat up, removing his shirt. Magnus stared at his chest for a half a second before diving back at his mouth. His hands instantly touched Alec in a way he had never experienced. It was like Magnus was trying to wash his chest with how much his hands were moving around. Alec definitely wasn't complaining, though. Magnus moved so that he was now sitting in Alec's lap with his knees pressing into the mattress on either side of Alec's hips. Alec could feel the heat radiating from Magnus' ass through the thick layers of their pants. Words could not express how much he wanted to remove the clothes between them. After tonight, Alec was sure his self restraint would be at an all time high.

As Magnus continued to push his tongue around and grip Alec's chest and biceps, Alec began to feel like he was being swallowed by a hurricane. Magnus was so full of energy and it felt like he was always moving every part of his body at all times. Even as he sat on Alec's lap, he hips would rise and fall with the intensity of his kisses. Alec gripped Magnus' hips again, thinking it was the most appropriate place to put his hands at the moment. With a quick motion, Magnus slid his tongue against the roof of Alec's mouth, making him moan loudly and thrust his hips into Magnus'. Magnus moaned back, grinding his hips down. Alec had to pull back from the kiss, his breath coming out shallow and rugged, "Oh, fuck, Magnus."

"Mmm," Magnus hummed, still moving his hips and gripping Alec's shoulders, "I love it when you say my name."

Alec would have tried to say his name again, but his brain forgot what words were and how to form them. Magnus' hips were just too distracting. He was surprised he hadn't forgot how to breathe. On a spark of motivation, Magnus moved Alec's hands to the button on his black leather pants. He leaned forward, seizing Alec's lips again and stilling his hips. Nervously, Alec unbutton the pants, drawing the zipper down unhurriedly. With a few more insistent caresses with his tongue, Magnus pulled off of Alec, removing his tight leather pants. Alec watched, wondering how the hell Magnus was so graceful. He also wondered why someone as intimidating as Magnus would wear light purple boxers. Alec tried his damndest not to stare at the very large apparent erection behind those boxers, but if he was being honest, he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

As soon as the garment was removed, Magnus reached for Alec's belt. "Are you okay with this?" He questioned as an afterthought.

Alec scoffed, "Yeah, I'm good," he said, his dick practically begging to be unrestrained.

Magnus smiled, his long fingers unfastening Alec's pants in a matter of seconds. Alec sighed in relief when he lifted his hips and Magnus practically ripped the jeans from his body. He was acutely aware that he was wearing very boring white briefs, but he tried not to let it bother him.

Magnus pushed Alec back down onto the bed. Alec stared up at the warlock, seeing that his glowing green gold eyes had been reduced to a thin layer of color wrapped around dominating, lusty pupils. He would have been terrified of the warlock if he wasn't so turned on.

Instead of going to his lips or neck, Magnus started kissing his chest. Alec had to admit, he didn't like it as much as his neck, but the anticipation was far greater than before. He could barely contain himself as Magnus' hands roamed over the plains of his stomach. Constant soft moans and heavy sighs were emitted from his mouth without any warning. He was sure that when he thought about this later, he would be very embarrassed. At the moment, though, he just wanted Magnus to relieve the tension he felt beneath his abdomen. Tentatively, Alec moved his hips, trying to let Magnus know what he wanted. Magnus looked up at him with a smirk, "Not yet, young shadowhunter." Instead, his lips encapsulated one of Alec's pert nipples. Almost as an afterthought, Magnus stuck two of his fingers in his mouth briefly before pulling his nipple back into his mouth. His now wet fingers rolled the other one, causing Alec to lose his mind.

"Uhh," he moaned, unable to keep his hips from grinding against Magnus' stomach. "Mag-mhh-nus." Magnus played for a few more minutes before switching sides and taking his other nipple into his mouth. Alec could almost swear his dick was going to burst if Magnus didn't do something about it soon. "Please," he gasped out as Magnus' teeth rolled his nipple for the third time. "Magnus, please." Alec almost thought Magnus was ignoring him, then he felt lips on his neck and a hand slipping into his briefs. Alec's head fell back against the pillows, a long low moan spilling from his mouth. Magnus' hand was not as warm as the heated skin of his dick, but it was by no means cold. His long fingers wrapped around the base, slowly but firmly moving towards the head and back again. Alec's toes curled up, his breathing so irregular he thought he might start hyperventilating.

"Do you want to top or bottom?" Magnus asked, hot humid breath blowing directly into Alec's ear. Alec thought for sure that if Magnus' hand had been moving a little faster he would've cum.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, removing his hand much to Alec's chagrin. He let a very unmanly whine out, his flushed face scrunching up in frustration.

"I don't know," he said, avoiding Magnus' eyes. He didn't want to pick because he didn't think it was fair to Magnus. Afterall, Magnus had basically been worshiping his body for the last half hour.

"Well what turns you on more?" Magnus asked, his voice about an octave lower than when he first started speaking to Alec by the demon next. "Do you want my cock inside of you? Or do you want to fuck me?"

Alec's cheeks and neck were bright red with embarrassment. There was no way he could answer that question. Just the fact that Magnus was nearly naked on top of him was enough to get him off. How was he supposed to actually last through sex?

"I don't know," Alec repeated, unsure what to do. On one hand, he really wanted to bottom, but on the other hand if Magnus wanted to bottom he wouldn't complain at all. He just needed _something_ to happen. "Which do you want?"

Magnus was looking so intensely into his eyes that Alec felt as though he could see his thoughts. "Are you sure you don't care which one?"

"I'm sure," Alec said, though his voice cracked and he wasn't sure if Magnus believed him.

Magnus seemed to be contemplating something, "When you masturbate, do you think about being in someone or someone being in you?"

Alec blushed darkly, looking away from his intense gaze. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, especially not someone as incredibly attractive as Magnus, but Alec had fingered himself on multiple occasions. He definitely pictured being a bottom. He never thought of a specific person, just the feeling of something being inside him got him off.

"It's okay," Magnus said gently, tilting Alec's face back towards him, "You can tell me." One of his long tanned fingers started drawing circles around Alec's navel, occasionally running through the thin line of hair leading into his briefs.

"I… I think about someone being in me," he said quietly, praying that this awkward moment would be over soon.

Magnus smiled widely as he pulled Alec's underwear off. "Have you ever fingered yourself?" Magnus asked curiously as he removed his own underwear.

Alec blushed, not only because Magnus dick was his perfect fantasy, but also because it was so strange to admit his personal experiences. Nonetheless, Alec nodded slightly. Magnus' smile widened, leaning over to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lubrication and a condom.

"So the sweet little shadowhunter spreads his legs and touches himself in his free time?" He asked, clearly pleased with this information. He pushed Alec's legs apart, then wet his fingers with the lube.

Alec chose not to answer. Instead he focused on the long adept finger pressing in and out of him. His breath fluttered out of his lungs at the feeling. When he was almost to the point of begging Magnus to do more, he added another finger, scissoring them and getting Alec accustomed to the stretch.

Alec whined a little, wanting things to progress much faster than they were, "More, Magnus."

Magnus complied, stretching Alec for what seemed like an eternity before he finally deemed him properly prepped. Alec watched with half lidded eyes as Magnus rolled a condom on, slathering a generous amount of lube on.

"Ready, shadowhunter?"

Alec's body was thriving with anticipation, "Yes."

Magnus took his damn sweet time at first, almost making Alec roll his eyes. He knew he was trying to keep him from any pain, but the wait was frustrating the hell out of him. "I don't know if you've met any shadowhunters," he sassed, "but pain doesn't really bother us that much," he said. "So you don't really need to be that careful…" Alec emphasized this point by moving his hips and trying to get more of Magnus inside of him.

Magnus smirked above him, slowing down even more. "Don't you just love the anticipation though?"

Alec didn't answer. He didn't want to beg Magnus to go faster, but this moving a quarter inch per hour was going to frustrate him to death.

Magnus finally relented, starting with long slow thrusts and slowly increasing his speed.

"Fuck," Alec groaned, writhing around underneath Magnus. His eyes closed tight, all of his focus on the feeling.

Magnus spread Alec's legs a little further apart, making room so he could get better leverage. He was getting so deep that Alec could feel Magnus' ball against his ass when he bottomed out. On an exceptionally well aimed thrust, Magnus hit Alec's prostate.

"By the Angel," Alec ground out as his walls tightened around Magnus.

Magnus bit his lip hard, thrusting his hips harder into Alec. "You feel amazing," he complimented Alec, although Alec was not able to comprehend the English language at the moment. With every movement, Alec was vibrating with moans and whines, his fingers grasping desperately onto Magnus shoulders.

Being the virgin that he was, Alec knew he would only last about two more minutes. He felt incredibly filled, like everything he could ever need was right there with him. It could have been the face that Magnus was so well hung, or it could be something more than that. Either way, Alec's abdomen was tightening quicker than he wanted. Subconsciously, he was aware that he should probably tell Magnus, but consciously, all he could do was lie beneath Magnus and take everything he was giving.

Apparently Magnus was catching on to Alec's sudden muscle tensing because his hand reached between them and started stroking him. Alec could not take anymore. His voice dropped about two octaves as he moaned and came with thick white strands of hot cum. His eyes rolled back in his head, his eyebrows drew together, and his mouth opened wide. Magnus' hips still moved at a fast pace, driving Alec insane in his post orgasm state. Not much longer and Magnus came, a soft exhale thrumming through him. He pulled out slowly, snapping the condom away. He collapsed next to Alec on the bed, sweat glistening on his caramel skin. Alec watched his chest rise and fall at the speed of his own. Feeling Alec's eyes, Magnus turned his head to look at him. They stared into each other's eyes for an indefinite amount of time before Alec finally looked away.

"I guess I should probably go," he said. He knew from Jace and Izzy's complaints that one night stands weren't supposed to _actually_ stay the night. However, Alec had cum still on his chest and he was pretty sure he wasn't stable enough to walk.

"You don't have to go." The way Magnus said it made it sound more like he was asking Alec to stay rather than allowing it.

"Okay," Alec said, easily giving in to the idea that he could just continue lying there.

Magnus rolled on his side, examining Alec with a lazy satisfaction. "You know this beats the hell out of what I was going to do tonight."

Alec laughed, "What were you planning to do?"

Magnus smiled a little, "I was on my way to restock my potion cabinet when I stumbled across you."

"Do you always dress that ominously when you run errands?" Alec asked, referring to Magnus' trench coat and black clothes.

"It's all about keeping up appearance, shadowhunter. If everyone saw me parading around in my extravagant sweatpants no one would take my threats seriously."

Alec snorted. "I don't know, I think even if you were wearing sweatpants you would have scared me shitless tonight."

"I really scared you?" Magnus inquired curiously, his eyes shining.

Alec blushed, cursing his big mouth again. "Well yeah, you rose from the shadows out of nowhere. Plus you were kind of intimidating. How the hell could you tell I'm a Lightwood?"

Magnus laughed, "I've been around a long time. All you Lightwoods are the same."

Alec made a face. "How many Lightwoods have you slept with?"

Magnus laughed again, "You would be the first. The rest of them have been too insufferable."

Alec relaxed at that. It was a relief to know that that man you just slept with hadn't fucked any of your ancestors. "How old are you?" His curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't stop his big mouth no matter how much he tried.

"Let's just say I'm…" he thought for a moment, "one hundred and fifty years old. That sounds like a good number."

Alec looked dubious. "Not that I don't believe you… Oh wait no that's it. I don't believe you," he teased. "That's okay though, I don't have to know."

Magnus smiled at him, leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips. "Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

Alec smiled sheepishly, "I'd love that."


End file.
